Illegal Substitution
by MsStoryMaker
Summary: When Melanie discovers Janay has a new man, she wants to celebrate and shout it from the rooftops. When Derwin finds out about Janay's new beau, his reaction threatens his happy marriage & Melanie wonders if it's really over between Derwin & Janay.
1. Chapter 1

**Illegal Substitution by MsStoryMaker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the content from the TV series. I do not know, nor do I claim to know, any of the producers, cast, or crew from the TV series. THE GAME is property of BET. This story is for fan enjoyment, and I'm making no profit from it.**

Chapter One

"Come here, lover . . . "

Melanie's heart pounded rapidly. Her breaths came in quick, desirous intakes. The air conditioner cooled the faint glistening of sweat on her arms, at her wrists, across her chest.

But she was still hot.

She licked her lips, willing the hard longing to go away. But it was relentless and too overpowering. She pressed her palms against the glass display case where the object of her full-blown desire sat on display for any passerby to see.

"Mama's got it bad," she crooned to the $20,000 handbag she'd had her eye on for three weeks. Melanie was head over designer heels in love with a Hermes Crocodile Birkin. The one she wanted was dark chocolate with tangerine accents. She'd been coming to Non Compris Boutique every day for the past week to visit it. Sneaking away from charity events and Sunbeams meetings. All in the name of catching a glimpse and getting her drool on over the thing she'd promised Derwin she wouldn't obsess over . . . again.

But she couldn't stop fantasizing about it.

Each visit, Melanie's stilettoes clicked down the aisles that were aglow with champagne lighting. Circular dropped baubles glittered from the ceiling like diamonds the size of table globes. The various ensemble sections, strategically staged throughout the boutique like interior window displays, attracted clients with money market funds, T-bills, Roth IRAs and sports contracts. The ambiance kept her plastic smoking.

Urging herself to be good, she realized she had to get out of there before someone saw her making a purse punk of herself.

"Melanie?"

_Too late!_ Melanie thought and swallowed hard. She recognized the voice of the last person on earth she wanted to see her like this. With a silent sigh, she turned around.

"Hey, Janay! What's up?" Melanie smiled while asking the question she already knew the answer to.

_Janay was up_—all up and Melanie and Derwin's life. Dropping off DJ. Picking up DJ. Calling to see how DJ was doing. Texting Derwin because of something she forgot to leave in DJ's bag. Posting DJ updates to Derwin's Facebook wall. The woman needed a life outside of her baby and her baby daddy.

"Is everything okay?" Janay asked. "You seem a little distracted."

Melanie took in Janay's casual chic style. Pure white tank, tan chinos, and tan slip on pumps. She definitely had a hip-mommy vibe going for her. And to top it off, today Janay's serious, determined eyes twinkled with blushing contentment.

"What? Who me?" Melanie turned up the wattage on her smile and tried to stand nonchalantly. "I'm fine. Derwin's fine. We're both fine."

"Glad to hear it. And speaking of fine . . . I saw you checking out that bag from all the way down the hall."

Melanie turned briefly back to the bag. Her admiration surged. "Oh, it's aw-ite," she joked.

"Didn't I see you with the Birkin classic at the Tux and Tennies event?

"Yeah." Melanie batted her eyes affectionately. "That was my first. I bought two more since then. But they're not like this."

Janay stepped closer to the glass. "It _is_ nice. With Derwin's salary and endorsements, I'm sure you guys can afford it."

"Yeah, well, since I already have three, I sorta promised Derwin that I'd back off the Birkins for a while."

Janay swung her short bob. It brushed against the tops of her shoulders. She gave Melanie a side-eyed glance. "_Sorta_ promised him?"

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't swear a blood oath or anything."

Janay shot her a look that said she could see right through to the American Express Platinum burning a hole in Melanie's Marc Jacobs wallet. Melanie was eager to change the subject before she whipped it out and totally broke her _sorta_ promise.

"Hey, where's DJ?"

Janay turned, looking over her shoulder. "He's back there getting some water, and trying to convince Zander to buy him a toy before we go home. For those two, stopping at a drinking fountain means _water fight_. They were doing more splashing than drinking, so I came over here before they had the chance to embarrass me."

Melanie blinked not recognizing the name Janay had used. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Zander. He's a friend. Well, he's turning out to be more than a friend really. He travels a lot, so I haven't had a chance to introduce him to my friends, my family, or you and Derwin.

Janay looked apologetically. "Not that you and Derwin aren't family."

Melanie smiled. Beamed, actually. She never wanted to admit to herself how much Janay and Derwin's parenting relationship bothered her. Even after everything, there was still an ugly chunk of jealousy playing hell in her soul. She wasn't proud of that, but now that Janay had a new man, maybe she could let that bit of immaturity go.

Suddenly, a Crocodile Birkin didn't seem so important.

"There they are," Janay said.

Melanie followed the direction of Janay's stare and there trotting down the aisle between the $1,000 scarves and the $500 belts was one of the most handsome men Melanie had ever seen. Fine didn't come close to describing how good he looked.

He had skin the color of roasted pecans. With his impeccably groomed quo vadis, dark sensual eyes, and blessedly generous mouth, he filled the air with a carnal energy. The commanding power and easy grace of his body told Melanie two important things: He could love a woman strong in one minute and take a man down in the next. He was the total package of simmering sensuality. The man just looked like a woman's pleasure . . . especially in those indigo Levi's and his wet, white muscle shirt.

Melanie was so happy for Janay, she couldn't stop grinning. DJ was riding high on top of the man's thickset shoulders. DJ swung his little hands out to touch the chandeliers and light fixtures that were just out of his tiny reach. The man, who Melanie would forever think of as _The Hotness_, trotted closer.

"_Girlfriend_," Melanie said under her breath.

Janay exhaled. "I know, right."

DJ reached out for his mother, but Janay backed up. "Uh-uh. You are soaked. Both of you are soaked."

DJ looked disappointed.

Janay stood her ground. "That's what you get for playing in the water for so long."

"Actually, we were only playing half the time. The other half, we were cleaning up the mess we made," The Hotness said.

Melanie gave Janay an approving wink. "Well, at least they're responsible mess makers."

DJ spied Melanie and reached for her. Melanie reached back, glad to see him. "Hey there big man. I've missed you."

The Hotness eased DJ off his broad shoulders and into Melanie's arms. "He's damp," he warned.

"Zander this is Melanie, Derwin's wife. Melanie this is Zander."

"Pleasure," he said, eyes sparkling. He watched DJ for a second and then turned to Janay. "Next time, we're going to start the water party with you!"

He moved closer to her and brushed his damp arm against her dry one.

"No!" she protested, but Melanie noticed that Janay didn't move too far away."

DJ was a bundle of bright eyes, wiggly legs, and eager hands. He played with her Hula Hoop earrings like they were Hot Wheels cars. Melanie mussed DJ's hair, while her curiosity got the best of her. "So, how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Not long," Janay smiled.

Zander slid Janay a sly glance, placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Not long enough."

Melanie was so happy; she thought her toes would curl. She couldn't wait to tell Tasha, Kelly, her mother, heck Tee Tee, and anyone else who would listen about Janay's new man.

Most of all, she couldn't wait to tell Derwin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Illegal Substitution by MsStoryMaker**

Chapter Two

"Mel, you dipped your toes in this!" Derwin said, smacking his lips without shame. Not only was his wife a beautiful supporter of his football career, but her shift toward the domestic was turning him on.

"Why, thank you, Derwin. All the time I spend watching the Food Network is paying off. It's like every recipe I see, I can't wait to try."

"Right, right." Derwin took a fork full of his wife's shrimp-stuffed jalapenos. "At first I thought you were just buttering me up because I closed down on those purse strings."

He slid the pepper in his mouth and let the bacon and cream cheese saturate his taste buds.

"Derwin! How could you think that?"

Derwin smiled and shook his head. He knew his wife. "C,mon, Mel. Since I asked you to take it easy on our bank account, your bottom lip has been poked out and dragging the ground."

Melanie frowned. "That is not true."

His wife sat across from him glammed up and blinged out. She'd set a dinner table Patti Labelle would stomp her feet for—linen napkins, spicy food, and candle center pieces. Derwin was immediately suspicious.

He shoveled up another forkful, gave his wife the _come clean_ face.

"Okay, maybe a little. But me cooking this meal has nothing to do with that. I want to cook more. So, we can entertain more."

Pride rose inside him like a hot air balloon. "My girl. What did you have in mind?"

Derwin noted the seriousness in her expression and how watchful her eyes became even though she tried to hide it behind a glass of chardonnay. She took a sip, and her expression turned back to normal so quickly, he thought for a moment that he'd only imagined the change.

"I thought it would be good to have Janay and Zander over for dinner."

Derwin reached for his wine. Swallowed before he picked up the glass. "Janay and who?"

"Zander. Janay's new man."

Concern sliced through him like a hundred thin knives. He breathed shallow to belie his unease. Melanie had to be mistaken.

He chuckled, an attempt to laugh off her statement along with how uncomfortable it made him. "I don't think so. If Janay had a new man, I would know."

"Why? Are you, like, her confidant or something?"

"No. I'm just sayin' . . . between me over there picking up DJ or her over here dropping him off, I would have seen something."

"Well, I saw something in Non Compris today, and it looked like a happy family."

Derwin didn't swallow right. It felt like the shrimp went down sideways, and was sticking in his throat. He coughed once and took a large gulp of wine to get the lump of food to keep sliding down. He wiped away the wine left on his mouth with the back of his hand, but tried to remain cool. He knew his smile came too quickly.

"Wow. Well, _wow_. Good for her."

Melanie put down her wine glass. Her eyes narrowed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you sound agitated."

He heaped another jalapeno onto his plate from the serving dish between them. He didn't dare tell her that adrenaline was firing in his stomach like he'd just run on to the field for a big game.

"Not agitated, just concerned. I mean, think about it, Mel. It's not right for DJ to form attachments to some random guy in Janay's life. That's all."

He shoved more food in his mouth before something he didn't anticipate came charging out.

Melanie reached over, topped off her glass of wine and his. "He really didn't seem like some random guy. Believe me; women have a way of sensing these things."

Melanie looked wistful then almost like she was daydreaming. "They seemed . . . " She lifted her glass, held it easy in her hand. Her eyes sparkled, and her lips curved into the perfect smile. "Settled. Like they fit together."

The fire in his gut intensified. He tried to put out the flame with another deep gulp of wine.

"Well," he held up his glass in a quick salute wondering why he felt like hornets were building a next in his abdomen. "Good for her. She deserves to be happy, right?"

Derwin chuckled. Maybe he could laugh off his discomfort. He looked across the room then down at his food. Concentrated on cleaning his plate.

He didn't dare look up. Melanie's eyes were dead on him, right now. Almost holding his head in place. He knew if he looked up, she'd see how the heat inside him had fused into anger—anger he needed 100-pound weights at 50 reps to dispel. That, or a bullet from Jason to catch and run in for six.

He heard Melanie's chair pushing back a bit from the table.

"Okay, what's up, Derwin?"

He made quick work of what was left on his plate. "Besides a full stomach from a great meal, nothing."

"Please," she said. "Talk about having a poked out lip. You look like you're trying to lick the carpet."

He looked up, finally. Her face was tight with anger. He was disappointed in himself and at his reaction to the news. He had to rebuild her confidence.

"Over what, Mel? Janay and her new guy? What? Pul-eeze," he waved her off.

Melanie's eyes narrowed to slits. "Are you still in love with her?"

He stood up then. Took both of their plates and headed into the kitchen. "Mel! Do you hear yourself, right now? I mean, that's crazy talk. You know that, right?"

"All I know is you look like a man who's shook."

He came back after scraping their plates into the garbage disposal. "Shook! Shook? Seriously, Mel . . . Double D . . . shook?"

She folded her arms and he realized that he'd just poured the rest of their $500 bottle of wine into the serving dish instead of his glass. She just stared at him. Her head did a slow rock to the side. "Yeah, Derwin. Shook."

"Nah, nah. This is Happy Derwin. I'm just glad for her, that's all."

She crossed her legs. The smirk on her lips tightened. "Uh-huh."

Words escaped him at the moment. His mind buzzed with images of Janay, DJ, and some stranger. The very thought set his teeth on edge. If he'd been in front of a punching bag, he would have pulverized it.

He either needed some Jesus words or to get outside and leave this tension in his dining room for a moment. There was no way on God's green earth that he could tell Melanie that the news of Janay's new man made him want to put his fist through a wall.

He walked around to the back of her chair, deciding to take a different approach to defuse the situation. He placed his hands gently on her neck, rolled the soft flesh there between his fingers, focused on the places she loved and moved in. He breathed close, made sure his lips were just behind her right ear. "Dinner was so good tonight. What do you say we finish it right, instead of dwelling on some bad news about, Janay."

Melanie jerked around and pulled away. "Bad news! How is her being in a relationship bad news?"

His heart plummeted. So much for not saying something he didn't anticipate. "C'mon, you know what I mean."

She stood up and stood her ground. "Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you mean."

He knew he was in trouble when she started doing the Melanie pace. There was no stopping the tirade now, only this time, he wondered if it was justified.

"God, Derwin. I thought this thing with you and Janay was over, especially now that we're married. But just seeing the look on your face when I told you . . . it's like you've been benched or something!"

Derwin threw up his hands defensively. "Woa, woa. Where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from you and your-your, wine in the peppers reaction to the news that your ex-has moved on. Probably in a major way, and—"

"Please! Stop saying that!" Now they were both pacing. Stalking around the big, ugly elephant in the room.

But Melanie chose that moment to go perfectly still. "Why? Why should I stop saying it?"

Derwin went still as well. The truth rolling to the edge of his tongue, raging like the blaze in his gut. He forced himself to calm down. Took a deep breath and waited for the confession to emerge.

Melanie's big, beautiful eyes went liquid. They demanded his honesty. At the same time, they begged him not to hurt her. He thought with a sickening realization that he couldn't do one without the other.

He reached for her, tenderly, and spoke softly. "Melanie . . . "

The words, "_Everyday I'm hustlin'_" interrupted him. A ringtone specifically for calls from his agent. Since the lockout, he'd insisted on being notified of movement in any direction immediately.

Melanie stared at the phone as he picked it up from the table and answered it.

"What's up, man? . . . I know . . . yeah, but—_Now_?"

He glanced at Melanie, body stiff and eyes hard standing across the room.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

By the time he ended the call, Melanie was already in the bedroom and had slammed the door behind her.

"It's the owners. They're offering a new concession tomorrow morning. The Sabers are getting together tonight to get figure out our response."

Silence.

He wanted to stay with his wife, lay her down, and make her forget all about this nonsense with him still being in love with Janay. But part of him, the part surprised as hell by his own reaction, needed to get out of there.

"I _have_ to go . . . Mel!" he called, knowing she wouldn't answer.

He lifted his fist to knock on the door, but thought better of it. She needed to cool off. He needed to regroup. This interruption would do them both some good.

He took his keys from a hook in the entry way and shouted over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a couple of hours!"

But it was the next morning before Derwin walked back through his front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Illegal Substitution by MsStoryMaker**

Chapter Three

Derwin drove straight to the Saber's meeting, but couldn't make himself to pull into the building parking lot. Instead, he kept driving to the other side of the city and a familiar residential neighborhood. He had no trouble steering into this parking lot. Third spot from the end, as always. Like the space was there waiting for him. He pulled into it easy—although he knew what he was about to do was not.

Night came down like a dark canvas around him. Cars whooshed past on the street just beyond the door as though it was eight a.m. instead of eight p.m. His heart thumped anxiously in his chest. He walked up to the door and rang the bell.

When there was no answer right away, he rang again hoping that her car was in the garage, and that's why he didn't see it in the lot.

When the door swung open, he released a tense breath.

"Derwin? What's up? Is everything okay?"

He pushed past her and into the living room. "We need to talk," he said. Derwin swept a quick and thorough glance around the living room checking for a man or any tell-tale signs that one had been there. Aside from two toy trucks and a ball near the patio door, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Janay's brows furrowed as she closed the door behind him. "Oh-kay."

Tension snapped inside Derwin's body like rubber bands. He couldn't stand still.

"Look, Janay . . . it's just . . . well . . . "

She looked casual-content in her t-shirt, workout pants, and bare feet. Then the mild curiosity on her face turned to concern.

"Derwin, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"I just wanted you to know. Mel is under the impression that you're in some kind of serious relationship with some dude. Now, you know how Melanie is. If I know, _everybody_ knows."

Derwin whipped out his 1000-watt smile. Threw in a laugh for good measure. "So, if the rumor circulates and gets out of hand—like you're engaged or something—don't be too mad at her 'cause, well, you know folks got a way of blowing thangs outa proportion."

He laughed again and half expected her to join him—thinking the joke he was spinning was as funny as he'd pretended it was.

But she didn't.

She took a step toward him with a hand on her chin. She looked serious. Her seriousness unnerved him.

"Derwin—"

"I know, I know. It's crazy. But hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you a heads up? So," he laughed again. It came out sounding dry and forced into the air. "Heads up."

He moved toward the door. Placed his hand on the doorknob. Janay placed her hand over his. The nervous warmth from her body stopped him cold.

"You're right," she said. "We _do_ need to talk."

He saw the pensiveness in her face and decided to sit down. She took a seat in a chair opposite him.

"I've been waiting for the right time. I've been busy with the store and you've been working on the end of the lockout, so—"

The adrenaline in his gut flared again. A nasty inferno this time. The wine he'd had was helping it back build and intensify. He braced himself for the words he came over to hear her _not_ say.

"I'm seeing someone."

She looked at him like she was expecting some kind of reaction. Well, she wasn't going to get one. He was a married man.

"Janay, if you need me to watch DJ when you go out on your little dates, that's cool."

He ran his hand across his head. Images of that punching bag he'd wanted flashed before his eyes.

"It's not about watching DJ, Derwin. I've been spending time with this man . . . _quality_ time. And what we have is not a bunch of little dates. It's more serious than that."

Derwin stood up then. His inability to be still had returned with a vengeance. "So, so what are you sayin'? Are you sayin' that you're exclusive with this guy? That you're in love or something?"

She didn't respond. Just stared at him with eyes more serious and more tender than he'd ever seen. She looked . . . like a woman in love.

He stepped back in shock, nearly tripping over some invisible warp in the carpet. "Wow. Wow, Janay. Well, that's . . . that's great. I mean hey, you're happy, right?"

"Derwin, if you're uncomfortable talking about—"

"What? Who me?" Derwin pounded his left fist into his right. Dropped his head to the side and popped the tension out of his neck. "Uncomfortable? I'm not uncomfortable."

"Good because, I've been wanting to tell you. We just—"

_We!_ The word sliced him in half like a hot machete. Janay had never been a _We_ with anyone since him. He was about to tell her he didn't want to hear anymore, at least not yet, but the sound coming from the other room choked off the words before he could say them. It was a toilet flushing and then running water behind it. Since DJ never washed his hands without being told, he knew it wasn't his son.

"Who's that?"

"Zander."

"Oh, Zander. The guy Melanie saw you with?"

"Yes. Derwin. Why is this a problem?"

"Where's DJ?"

"In his room sleeping."

"So you got some stranger around my son?"

"He's not a stranger. Like I said, I've been seeing him for a while. He and DJ are like buddies."

Derwin's blood pounded at his temples. "I don't think so. Janay what are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking? You really wanna know what I'm thinking? Well here it is. I'm thinking that after being lonely and going through my share of jerks, I finally found a good man. A man who cares about me and doesn't get hung up on the fact that I'm a single mother. A man who's not just marking time with me while he's still geeked out over some woman from his past."

"That's a low blow."

"Yeah, well, the truth hurts."

Derwin, who many called the biggest man in the city, suddenly felt like the smallest thing in the room. He didn't come to cause this kind of trouble.

"Hey, Janay—"

"Ooh, babe! Promise me that you won't go in there for at least four hours."

The man came into the living room lookin' like Project Runway. Too neat. Too Tall. And too handsome. Derwin's dislike was instantaneous.

"Oh, hey," the man said, pausing and then grinning at Derwin like he'd just won the lotto.

"Zander Graham, this is—"

"_Derwin Davis_," Derwin said, cutting off Janay.

Two long strides and Zander was beside Derwin, offering a big, manicured hand and a smile. "Man, that eighty-seven yarder against Houston last season was the most amazing run I've seen in my life! You made the speed of light jealous that day."

Derwin offered a smile he didn't feel but no handshake. "Yeah. Thanks."

Zander went on as though he didn't notice the snub. "The way DJ runs in the park, I can barely keep up with him. I can already tell he's gonna be just like his dad."

Derwin had heard enough BS compliments to know when someone was grinning him up. This brother was already trying too hard. Probably had his "I admire you, man" speech ready in his back pocket for days.

Derwin just nodded—just to let him know he wasn't falling for the okeydoke.

As the two men stood and stared for a moment, Janay looked slightly uncomfortable. "Derwin just came over to—"

"Check me out," Zander said heading to the refrigerator. He opened it, took out a Sam Adams, popped off the top. His _I'm your number one fan_ routine gone, it seemed, for good.

"You got that right," Derwin said without hesitation.

"Beer?" Zander asked.

"I'll pass." Derwin responded.

"Suit yourself."

"So, Zan-der . . . How long have you and Janay been goin' out?'

Zander gave him a level stare. "Eight weeks."

Derwin kept his composure but just barely. "Eight weeks! You been seein' this guy for two months, and I'm just now hearing about it?"

Zander laughed. "Next time we'll call a press conference."

Anger Derwin didn't realize he was carrying did a sharp spike inside him. "I'm not talking to you."

Zander turned up the bottle, drained the contents, placed the bottle on the counter. "Well, you should be."

Derwin glanced sideways at Janay but kept his attention on Zander. "Janay, tell your _friend_ something before I forget I'm a Christian."

Janay stood with her hands on her hips. "Are you two serious right now? Why don't you just take them out and measure them?"

Frustration and insanity fought for control of Derwin's good sense. His good sense lost. "No problem."

Zander's face was defiant for a moment, then he burst into laughter. "Man, I can tell you got a set on you. You don't need to drop your drawers." He kept laughing. "Although I'd love to tell all my partners the story if you do."

Adrenaline rushed straight to Derwin's fists. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

"Derwin—" Janay tried to interject.

"Yeah, man. It's real funny. You comin' over here all swole up like I'm supposed to be intimidated or something. Dude, I'll-"

Derwin swung and then swung again before he realized it. An uppercut to the jaw and a left to the solar plexis dropped Zander Graham to his knees.

"Zander!" Janay said, rushing to his side.

While Zander gasped and coughed, Derwin allowed the tension he'd felt building since dinner with Melanie flow onto the _couple_ in the room. "Janay, the next time you wanna bring some strange dude around my son, you better consult me first. And Zander, we can finish this _story_ anytime, anywhere."

Janay glanced up from where she cradled Zander in her arms. Somehow, Zander didn't look any worse for wear. As a matter of fact, he looked amused. Janay, on the other hand, looked horrified. "Derwin, have you lost your mind?"

"Not yet, Janay. Not yet."

Derwin left Janay's place and got in his car. It was an hour later before the rush and anger had dissipated enough for him to think clearly.

In the fog of his fury, one thing was clear . . . he did not want to go home. After an exasperated breath, he steered his Ascari toward a place where he knew he could chill for as long as he needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Illegal Substitution by MsStoryMaker**

Chapter Four

Because she knew how Derwin could get sometimes when he was with the guys, Melanie had waited a few hours before trying to reach him. When Derwin didn't answer any of her calls or texts, she got worried. Thankfully, she tracked him down quickly at Jason's house. The former Saber activated the _Face Time_ feature on his phone and panned the camera to where Derwin was crashed out on the couch.

"_He said he needed a place to crash. I told him that was cool as long as I didn't have to hear about why."_

Derwin came home early the next morning, apologized for falling asleep at Jason's, but three days later, Melanie still wasn't sure why her whole married world seemed off balance. If Melanie didn't keep her hands occupied, she knew she would use them to try and choke some sense into Derwin. She put the finishing touches on her meal wondering if she could call it baby-mama drama if the drama was actually coming from the baby daddy.

Until now, her relationship with Janay had been going smoothly. Since the whole paternity incident, they all seemed to be getting along. And not getting along for the sake of DJ, but really getting along as adults who respected each other and shared a deep love for a great little boy. But Derwin's irrational behavior was threatening to ruin the all the work Melanie had put in to make things right since the paternity fiasco.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

As Derwin's wife, Melanie refused to stand back and do nothing. She couldn't keep still and wonder what was going on with him. She'd also grown beyond plotting, scheming, and lying to get what she wanted or to find out what she needed to know. Well . . . maybe she'd only grown beyond the lying part.

She turned over salmon filets on her stove top grill. Stirred the saffron rice and basted the roasting asparagus with olive oil hoping that her dinner party plans would clear the air and let the truth to come out . . . whatever it was. If the lockout was stressing him, he should say so. If he still had feelings for Janay (God help her if he did), then he needed to come clean. No matter what, she expected her dinner party would bring everything out in the open, where the adults could deal with it.

"Hey, babe," Derwin said, entering the kitchen. His voice sounded apologetic and the soft kiss he placed on her cheek was his way of continuing to say, "I'm sorry."

She accepted his apology.

"What's for dinner?" he asked peering cheerfully over her shoulder.

"Salmon, rice, asparagus, butterhorns. For dessert, I thought we'd have some grilled apple sundaes."

"All that? Mel, we're gonna have leftovers for days." He chuckled. "We might have to invite Jason over to help get rid of this before it goes bad. Besides, I owe him for the other night, and you know he won't turn down a dinner invitation."

_Dinner invitation. _

The words echoed in her mind, and she wondered if she should tell him just who she'd invited for dinner. If she told him right now that Janay and Zander were coming, it wouldn't take him by surprise when they arrived. Melanie could mention it casually. _Oh by the way . . ._ But as strange as he'd been acting, no telling what Derwin would do.

On the other hand, if they just happened to be at the door when she answered it, he wouldn't have enough time to get worked up over something he shouldn't get worked up over in the first place.

"Mel?"

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"I'm gonna wash up. Better catch that rice."

"Derwin . . . "

"Yeah, babe?"

He looked so happy and so ready to move on. Heck maybe Janay would forget about dinner. Maybe something would come up with DJ, and she'd have to cancel.

"N-nothing," Melanie said.

"Be right back," Derwin called and went into the bedroom.

As she stirred the rice, Melanie's urgent need for an informative dinner party started to fade. She checked the clock. 5:50. The closer it got to six p.m., the more she started to believe that inviting Janay and Zander was a bad idea. What if the night ended up being one awkward moment after another with no one willing to say what was what? Or if Derwin still had feelings for Janay, she'd just made arrangements for her husband's potential side-piece to eat at their dinner table.

Melanie's stomach did slow somersaults in her abdomen. As badly as she'd wanted to make a delicious meal, she realized she wouldn't be able to eat any of it.

At 5:59, the doorbell rang. Derwin came out of the bedroom, fresh and looking hungry. "I'll get it," he said walking casually toward the door.

Melanie rushed from the kitchen and cut him off before he could get close. "No!"

"No?" he asked. Then he flashed her a beautiful smile. "Look at you. You all Don't Disturb This Groove."

"No, Derwin, that's not it."

Derwin frowned and took a step back. "What is it? Who's at the door?"

"Janay and Zander."

He took another step back. A dangerous scowl replaced his bright smile. "_Who?_"

"I thought if we all got together, we could work through whatever is going on."

In that moment, he gave her a look she'd never seen, at least not since her disgrace with DJ's paternity. His grimace burned her soul like acid. "You've been so weird lately. I did this for _you_."

Derwin looked mad enough to break something. "That's bull, and you know it. You did it for yourself. Nobody, but your damned self."

The doorbell rang again. Derwin turned and headed back to the bedroom.

Melanie stood trembling with uncertainty. She didn't want to chase him down like some weak wife. Yet, doing nothing might make things worse than they already were.

He came back, wallet and keys in hand—headed straight for the door.

She grabbed for him. He dodged her easily. "Derwin, where are you going?"

He ignored her and snatched the front door open.

"Hey, man what's—"

Before Zander finished his greeting, Derwin shoved past him, Janay, and DJ without a word.

"Daddy!" DJ exclaimed, but it was too late. Derwin either didn't hear or was too angry to respond.

Embarrassment washed over Melanie in large waves. Frustration soon followed and she almost forgot how to be a good host. "I'm sorry. Please come in."

Melanie's guests entered. Janay looked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes!" Came Melanie's pat answer. It came out too fast and too cheerful to be the truth. They all knew it, but no one said anything.

DJ squirmed and fidgeted, his eyes sweeping the tidy apartment for the toys that were usually strewn all over. "Can I play?" he asked.

Janay bent until she was eye level with the spitting image of Derwin. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I wanna play cars."

Janay stood, rubbed the top of his head. "Okay, but just for a little while. I'll check on you in a few minutes."

DJ beamed like a headlight and ran into his room.

Janay shook her head. "Hungry man here," she said pointing to Zander, "took it upon himself to fix a snack right before we left. I caught them eating peanut butter and jelly on the sneak."

"It wasn't sneaking. I just didn't want DJ to get in trouble," Zander said.

"Get _DJ_ in trouble. Right," Janay said, laughing.

The way Janay laughed struck Melanie in a good place. Janay seemed to be really happy. Happier than when she and Derwin had been together. Happier then Melanie had ever seen her. It made Melanie smile despite the friction with Derwin.

"Dinner is ready. Please have a seat. I'll bring our plates."

The beginning of the meal was filled with small talk. Weather. Entertainment gossip. The lockout. All accented with DJ's occasional playful outburst from the bedroom.

"So, are you guys worried?" Zander asked.

"Nah," Melanie said, waving a hand. "Well, Derwin's not. He says the players and the fans have the strongest position. I just, well, I can't help being concerned. Derwin does the all the playing, and I do all the worrying. That's the way it's worked out for us."

Melanie took a sip of wine wondering why she was being so candid.

Janay and Zander stopped eating. Glanced at each other in a way that made Melanie nervous.

"Melanie," Janay began slowly. "The other night—"

"Found one!" Derwin called.

He stepped lively into the living room, wearing a plastic smile and holding out a bean pie.

Relief and anxiety hit Melanie at once. "Derwin!"

"Yeah, I had to drive around the block a few times, but I found one. I mean nothing says hospitality like a good 'ol bean pie. Am I right?" He chuckled. It was a forced and manufactured sound. No one laughed with him.

Zander had a quizzical look on his face. Janay looked terrified that she might actually have to eat bean pie. Melanie was just grateful to have her husband home.

"Mel, come help me serve this up," Derwin said.

"Sure thing, Derwin." Melanie grinned with a happiness she didn't feel fully. "Please excuse me."

She joined Derwin who was busy in the kitchen getting dessert plates and a knife. "I only came back for DJ," he said under his breath. Not you. Not them. My son."

"Got it," Melanie said, putting the pieces of pie onto the plates as he sliced.

"You pull something like this ever again, and I'll make you sleep on the couch for six months."

"What?" Melanie said, shocked at how much the thought of being without Derwin's loving devastated her.

"Okay, a couple days. But you'll be goin' without."

Melanie smiled and opened her arms to hug her husband. He blocked her advance.

"Nah. I'm still mad. So, you are cut _off_."

"Okay," she said, relaxing and thinking, she'd see about that as soon as their guests were gone.

Melanie had never eaten bean pie before. She was surprised that it wasn't awful. It was like sweet potato pie only not as sweet. While Janay and Zander picked at their slices of pie, Derwin ate his like a starving man. More fixated by the food on his plate than the company in the room.

"Look-it, look-it!" DJ said, running out of the room with his cars. Somehow, he'd managed to stick three of them together. He waved them around like a magic wand.

The hardness in Derwin's features melted like milk chocolate in the August sun as soon as he set eyes on DJ. "Hey little man, let Daddy see what you got."

But DJ didn't run to Derwin. Melanie winced as Derwin Junior ran straight to Zander and showed him the magic he'd made with Tonka.

"That's amaging, dude!" Zander said. "How did you do that?"

While DJ explained how he got the cars to stick, Derwin fumed. Melanie could all but see the steam rising from his skin.

"Why don't you let Daddy see?" Derwin said.

DJ ran back toward his room. "I'm gonna make it better. Then you can see, Daddy!"

The disappoint in Derwin's eyes was palpable. "Okay, make it better!"

After seeing that exchange, Melanie wondered what, if anything, could make it better.

"Hey," Derwin said standing. "Who wants more bean pie?"

"Not me," Janay insisted.

Zander cut off a huge chunk of his slice. "Oh, you know you want some more." He slid the pie onto his fork and lifted it toward Janay's lips. "You know you want this."

"Quit playin'!" Janay said.

Melanie chuckled. Janay and Zander really did play well together.

"Not until you say _ah_," he said.

Janay turned and squirmed. Leaning away from Zander's insistence. "Bean pie!" he called. "Get your bean pie, right here!"

"Yo, Zander. She said she doesn't want any." The sternness in Derwin's voice caught Melanie's attention, but went completely over Zander's head.

"You love it!" Zander went on.

Janay held him back and giggled. "You punk, stop!"

"Hey!" Derwin called. "The lady said _stop_."

Before anyone could react to Derwin's statement, he was up and standing next to Janay protectively. Like he was guarding his territory.

Melanie's heart sank. Derwin was jealous. There it was. The evidence she'd needed. Right there in her living room.

"Derwin, chill out. They're just fooling around," Melanie said.

Zander put the pie back on his plate, looked away from Derwin, but there was venom in his voice when he spoke. "Why don't you do what your wife says and chill, man?"

Derwin's posture went into aggressive mode. He was almost directly between Zander and Janay. "You talkin' like you want another beat down. If that's what you want, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Derwin!" Melanie said. Her voice rose, but her heart was sinking.

Janay glanced around Derwin to Zander. "Let's go."

Zander rose. Slowly. Menacingly. Like he was ready for something . . . anything.

Out of the blue, Derwin shoved him. Hard.

Zander stumbled back, but not far. Rather than fall or lose his footing, he reached forward, grabbed Derwin, and put him in some kind of weird head lock.

"Oh my, God!" Melanie said, standing.

"Don't hurt him, Zander." Janay sounded as calm as she would have if she'd have said, "Pass the butter please."

Derwin struggled in vain. Janay stood with her arms crossed watching calmly. Fear shot through Melanie's veins. "No!" she shrieked

"Let me go!" Derwin insisted, struggling without success.

Janay glanced at him disapprovingly. "Just so you know, Derwin. Zander is a martial arts master. Karate, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu. That "beat down" you call yourself giving him the other night, was him allowing you to live and walk away without any broken bones. He did that because he loves me, loves DJ, and respects the hell out of you."

Zander's hold on Derwin was sure, but he frowned at Janay. "Why you gotta bust me all the way out."

"Please. You know Derwin is your favorite ball player. I'm surprised you didn't wear the jersey over here."

Melanie didn't know if the headlock or the flattery got to him, but Derwin stopped squirming then.

Zander glanced at Derwin. "We cool, man?"

At first Derwin didn't speak. He just looked pissed as hell. "Yeah."

Zander let him go just as DJ came running out of his room. "I did it! I got some more cars!"

Melanie didn't know how he did it, but the boy managed to hook five cars together.

"Daddy look!"

Derwin squatted to DJ's level and gazed amazingly at DJ's car wand. "Good job, man! You really did it."

"Told you," he said.

Derwin grabbed DJ and hugged him so tight he dropped his cars. They hit the carpet and scattered.

"Daddy!"

Derwin kissed DJ on the cheek. "Sorry, little man. Why don't I help you put them back together?"

DJ shook his head. Sadness in his eyes. "I'm hungry."

Janay knelt down then. The image of the family stung the corners of Melanie's eyes. Derwin and Janay and DJ. She and Zander standing on the outside.

"Let's go home, and I'll fix whatever you want," Janay said.

"French fries?" he asked.

"Yep. And how about some chicken fingers, too?"

"Yea!" DJ said.

Janay, Zander, and DJ walked to the door. Zander stuck out his hand. "No hard feelings, man."

Derwin ignored the man's peace gesture. Instead of taking his hand, he stormed off toward the bedroom without another word.

The embarrassment Melanie felt from earlier that evening returned with a vengeance. "I'm _so_ sorry. I just thought if we all got together—"

Janay took Melanie's hand. "It's okay, Melanie. This time, I know you meant well."

Melanie shook her head, said good-by to DJ and shut the door behind her guests. Without a thought about cleaning up, she marched into the bedroom, emotional guns blazing.

"You're jealous!" she said.

Derwin was in the walk-in closet, changing his clothes. He didn't respond.

"Admit it, Derwin. I saw the way you stepped between Zander and Janay. It was like he was violating your turf."

"He was," Derwin said.

"W-what?" Melanie said immediately backing down. That wasn't the response she expected.

In that moment, Derwin looked less like her husband and more like a volcano spewing words that could destroy her where she stood. "Ol' boy was in my space, up in my stuff. Like you said . . . violating my turf."

Derwin walked out of the closet wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else. Except a frown that seemed permanent these days. The distance between them settled icy cold against her skin.

Melanie's hands trembled. She had to get the answer to the question that had been plaguing her for days. With her heart in her throat, she pushed past the fear stampeding inside her. "Derwin, do you want Janay back?"

Derwin threw the covers back on the bed, slid in without effort, turned away from her.

"No," he said. "But you're right. I'm definitely jealous. Hella jealous."

Melanie grabbed her gut. The pain there was too great for her to stand. She rushed out of the bedroom, tears streaking down her face and collapsed on the sofa wondering if her marriage was strong enough to withstand Derwin's truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Illegal Substitution by MsStoryMaker**

Chapter Five

Melanie wanted to run away and get as far from the tragedy of her marriage as she could. Too bad her body had other plans. She was so weakened by an onslaught of fear, panic, anger, and disgust, she could barely breathe—let alone walk. She managed to make it to the office in their condo and collapse into a chair.

Through her tears, she stared at the cell phone in her hand. She'd picked it up with fleeting thoughts of calling her mother. But that chapter of her life was fully closed now. A grown-ass, married woman does not go crying to mommy—even if she's miserably married. Maybe especially so.

In the dimly lit room, surrounded by office furniture, a floor lamp, a shredder, and her laptop, she contemplated calling Kelly. As tears rolled and Melanie wiped snot from her nose with the back of her hand, she knew she didn't want to call Kelly either. Since Kelly's reality television show, the woman's ego had grown to the size of a football stadium. Melanie realized she'd never get a word in edgewise if she called Kelly.

So that, just left one person. Tasha. The last of Melanie's strength left her and she slumped down deeper in the leather chair. She couldn't call Tasha either.

After firing Tasha as Derwin's agent, their relationship had been strained and uneasy. Tasha made it very clear that Melanie's business decision had soured their friendship as well.

"Damn. I have no husband and no friends," she said to a silent room. That realization twisted the emotional knife that was already slicing through her, creating a pain so terrible only the cause of the pain—Derwin—could pull it free and stop it.

The thing was, she had to talk to somebody. If she didn't, her heart would burst, right where she sat.

_Mom. Kelly. Tasha._

Melanie flicked the tears from her cheeks, sat up, took a deep breath, and dialed the only person who could truly help her.

"Okay, Ex-Med School. Since you Face Timin' me, it better be somethin' impor—What the hell happened to you?"

"Tasha, I . . . Derwin . . . "

"Oh hell no! I love that boy, but if he put his hands on you, Pookie will be on the next plane smokin'."

"No. It's not like that."

"Well, what's it like then? You look like you been run over, back slapped, and run over again. And where are you? I would hate to think you are out in public lookin' such a soppy mess."

"I'm at home. Derwin and I had . . . I can't even call it a fight, really. He just admitted something and—"

"Well, come on with it, so I know whether I need to come over there with my taser."

Melanie choked up. She didn't know if she could say the word.

"Oh, God. Is he having another affair?"

"No!" Melanie said. "At least, not now. But, well . . . Janay has a new man. And they were over for dinner tonight and the whole thing ended up in a disaster."

Tasha gave her the Spock eyebrow. "I know you're not surprised."

"Of course I'm surprised. I cooked this great meal and—"

"Okay, that was your first mistake. You and cooking. You know you and kitchens don't go together."

"Tasha!"

"I'm just sayin'. Besides that, you got two men sitting around a table. Both of whom have slept with Janay. Girl, that's a whole lot of testosterone jumpin' off. All within arm's reach. You might as well have put them in an ultimate fighting ring and rang the bell."

"But these are two grown men."

"Yes they are. And the operative word here, Melanie, is men. Now, you put two women in a room like that, and most of us will play nice and then talk about each other like scandalous heifers behind each other's backs. But men aren't like us. When men have a problem, they either kill it or ignore it. So . . . did anybody get hurt?"

"Derwin got put in a headlock, but that's about all."

"Well, shake it off, girl. You got off easy."

Melanie started crying again. She couldn't help it. Nothing had been easy for her since Janay and Zander arrived for dinner.

"Uh-oh. What did Derwin admit?"

"He, h-he told me that he was jealous of Zander."

No reaction from Tasha. She didn't seem shocked or outraged. She didn't even seem disappointed. "So?"

"So? What do you mean _so_? If Derwin is jealous, that means he has feelings for Janay."

"I do need to come over with my taser. That way I can shock some sense into your narrow ass."

"How can you say that?"

"Because Derwin's a good guy. And Janay wasn't some booty call that boy had. He and Janay had a relationship. It didn't last very long, but it produced a child. So, if he's any kind of decent man, of course he feels something for her. As long as they work together to raise DJ, he'll probably always feel _something_ for her. It won't be the love he feels for _you_, but c'mon, Melanie. Do you really want to be with the type of man who is so callous that he feels absolutely nothing for a woman he created a life with?"

Melanie sniffed. "I guess not."

"Girl, you gotta stop guessin' and _know_. Besides you knew what you were getting into when you married that boy. You knew he had responsibilities outside of your marriage. You couldn't have believed that kind of life was going to be smooth sailing."

"I think maybe I did."

"Shoot. Even a marriage that doesn't have that kind of stress on it has challenges."

"So, I should be happy that Derwin is jealous?"

"I didn't say all that. I'm just saying that because of his past, and his present . . . and his future come to think of it, with Janay, as long as he's not trying to take her away from Zander, I wouldn't let it stress me out."

"I don't know, Tasha."

"Think about it. Janay has dated one or two guys since Derwin. But nobody serious until now. Of course Derwin's gotta be feelin' some type a way about that. Remember when you ran into that doctor you dated. What did you say about the woman he was with?"

"I said she looked like he'd found her at the bottom of a stripper pole."

"And how did it make you feel knowing that even after all these years, he still couldn't find anyone as good as you?"

"It felt good."

"Now, do you want him back?"

"No!"

Melanie paused and let the message sink in.

"And you and that doctor weren't even serious about each other."

"Okay. I get it. I still don't like it, but I guess it makes sense."

Tasha smiled. "Lord, what would you do without me?"

Melanie thought about how empty her life had become since her friendship with Tasha had changed. She realized that she'd spent so much time cooking partly because whipping up soufflés and sautéing vegetables helped to fill the time she missed spending with Tasha.

Tasha worked her neck and her index finger at the same time. "All right, today's lesson on Men 103 is over. I have something I need to take care of."

Melanie thought she heard a man's voice saying, "You got that right," in the background. Then the source of that voice moved, and Melanie blinked in surprise. "Did I just see Dante walking behind you?"

Tasha cleared her throat. "Uh, maybe . . . okay yeah. But don't tell anyone. We're not back together. We just ran into each other at a charity function and one thing led to five or six others!"

"Six!"

"Girl, he may be a youngin, but he is mature when it comes to his _skills_, o-kay?"

"Well at least somebody is happy."

"You can be happy, too, if you want to."

"I want to, Tasha. I really do."

"Don't tell me; tell Derwin."

"I will."

"Gotta go, girl. Momma needs some attention. Call me later!"

Tasha disconnected before Melanie had the chance to say _thank you_ and more importantly . . . _I miss you_.

She sat for a moment trying to absorb everything Tasha said. "For better or for worse," Melanie said. It didn't make her feel good to know her husband was jealous of another man, but a least he'd been honest. He didn't have to tell her anything at all. He wasn't trying to hide anything. He was being upfront.

And wasn't that the point of her dinner party in the first place. To get things out in the open? Well, Derwin's feelings were out in the open. It was time that hers were, too.

The next morning Melanie was ready when Derwin got up. She was cooking breakfast when he walked out of the bedroom. She hadn't slept much. Tossing and turning on the couch was not her idea of a good night's rest. Judging by the darkness under her husband's eyes, he hadn't slept much better than she did.

"I get it," she said. "There's a bond between you and Janay. I knew that going into this marriage. I reacted badly to your admission when all you were doing was telling me the truth."

Derwin looked surprised. He clearly hadn't expected her to turn the emotional corner so quickly.

She took a deep breath, flipped the omlet in the skilled, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Babe, babe," Derwin came to her then. He wrapped his arms around her. Held her the way she loved. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't expect to have that kind of reaction. It was like being pummeled by two line backers and a left tackle. It knocked the wind out of me for a second. Notice I said _second_. But, I'm over it."

"No, you're not. Thanks for trying to make me feel better, though."

He spun her around. Face to face and she saw the emotions fighting in his eyes. She also saw his love for her. "I'll do anything to make you feel better."

Melanie smiled a little. "I can think of two things."

He took the spatula from her, placed it on the stove and picked her up. "You ain't said nothin' but a word baby." Derwin kissed her and headed toward their bedroom.

"No, no! Derwin, put me down. That isn't what I want."

"What?" he said, disappointment wrinkling his handsome face.

"Well, I mean I want that but right now, I want something else."

He put her down. "What's that?"

"I want you to apologize to Janay and Zander."

Derwin rolled his eyes. "Why did I know you were going there?"

"Because you know me. And believe it or not, I'm starting to know you."

He snuggled up to her, already aroused and in need. "I'll go afterward."

"No, Derwin. You have to go now."

"Why now?"

"Because I called Janay and found out that Zander is still there. But he's leaving for work in a couple of hours, and I think this needs to be resolved as soon as possible."

"So, ol' boy spent the night? That's . . . serious." Derwin looked pensive, but not angry.

Melanie smiled. "I know, right?"

Derwin planted a kiss on her forehead. "All right, I'm out. But, uh I'm taking care of the second thing you want as soon as I get back."

"Melanie beamed. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Illegal Substitution by MsStoryMaker**

Chapter Six

Janay posted up in her doorway looking at him with a face so stern and hard, you could break diamonds against it. "The last time I let you in, you created havoc."

Derwin's bravado sank, almost as bad as if he'd fumbled on the field. He knew she was talking about more than just his argument with Zander.

"I know. And saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't seem to be enough. But I _am_ sorry."

Janay cocked her neck like a gun. "If it's one thing I've learned, it's that if I'm around you long enough, I'll eventually hear those words from you."

"Janay—"

"No, you listen. Every time I'm in a good place in my life, you manage to turn it upside down and shake it until I don't know whether I'm backwards or forwards. Well, I'm in a good place right now, Derwin. A _really_ good place. And that man in there," she pointed to the interior of her home. Her hand trembled softly, but her eyes reflected an intensity he rarely saw in the woman who tended to be so calm and laid back, "he's responsible."

Derwin dropped his head. Something he wasn't accustomed to doing. Since his football career took off, he'd been riding so high, only DJ and Melanie kept him grounded. His prayers had gotten shorter and shorter. Last night, he'd gone to bed without one.

"I'm a better man than this, Janay. I promise you. I'm a better man than what I've been showing you."

She still hadn't moved. She was guarding the door like soldier protecting dignitaries. The laser focus of her eyes bore right through him.

"You better be for DJ's sake."

_For DJ's sake. _

The words repeated in his mind. He felt them like hands tightening around his soul.

He thought to just turn and come back when Janay's emotions were less raw. Before he could move, Zander joined Janay at the door, put an arm around her waist. They shared a glance and then Zander spoke.

Derwin lifted his head higher, felt some of his bravado return.

Zander's expression showed no animosity. "So, you wanna come in, man?"

Relief flooded Derwin's entire body. "Yeah," he said.

The couple stepped aside and allowed Derwin to enter. Despite a few toys scattered here and there, Janay's living room looked neat and tidy, just like her relationship with Zander. The phrase _for DJ's sake_ played over and over in his mind. Derwin realized that it wasn't that Janay had finally moved on that set him off, it was the fact of a new man being in DJ's life. A new man doing daddy things. Doing things with DJ that Derwin thought only a father should do.

_For DJ's sake. _

"You hungry, man? Janay and I just finished breakfast, but I'm sure we can whip up something."

"Nah, man. Thanks."

Janay walked into the kitchen. The aroma of bacon and something cinnamon wafted from that direction. Derwin released a hot breath of frustration and disappointment in himself.

"Look, Zander. I came to apologize. We just met, and all you know about me personally is that I can be a real ass. That's not the kind of opinion I want you, or anyone else, to have of me."

Zander nodded. As they assessed each other like two gladiators after a good fight. Derwin couldn't tell if his apology had been accepted.

"You offered me your hand, twice. And I've been too stupid to shake it."

Derwin held out his hand. Zander didn't hesitate. Their shake was firm and strong. A slight tug from the man and they bumped shoulders to squash their issues.

"Cool," Zander said.

Derwin smiled. Felt lighter. More relaxed, and . . . hungry.

"Uh, does that breakfast offer still stand? 'cause a bacon sandwich would do a brother good right now."

"Janay!" Zander called.

"I heard. No problem," she called back.

Suddenly, Derwin felt awkward, like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Where's DJ?" he asked.

Zander gestured toward the hallway. "Still asleep. He had a nightmare last night and was afraid to go back to sleep for a while. He might be asleep for another hour or so."

Derwin nodded his understanding and winced inside at something else in DJ's life he'd missed.

"You know, Zander, sharing custody of DJ isn't easy for me, because it means I miss out on fifty percent of his life. And the thought that someone other than Janay was going to be there, sharing the special moments of my son's life . . . it made me go a little nuts."

"I get you, man. And I respect your honesty."

"Thanks."

Zander seemed more at ease. "Well sit down, 81."

Derwin took a seat on the couch sitting across from a 60-inch flat screen and the P3 hooked up to it. Derwin thought he recognized the game glowing on pause in high definition.

"Looks like you got some Dynasty Warriors goin' on."

"Yeah. I have to get it in now before your son wakes up and Janay makes me switch it to Sponge Bob."

Derwin chuckled.

Zander offered him a controller. "You in?"

"Yeah!" Derwin said and gladly entered the game.

The two of them charged side-by-side into enemy territory. Their opponents were no match for them as Derwin and Zander defeated the hordes with axes and spears. At one point, Derwin's character leapt from the battleground into the air using an aerial combo with his blade that allowed him to save Zander. After about ten minutes of play Derwin had a curious thought.

"So, you're really at sensei level at those martial arts?"

"Yep," Zander said, switching weapons in the game.

"So, that means if someone is bullying DJ and you're around—"

"DJ will be the last one that kid ever bullies."

Derwin took out a general that was about to attack Zander. "That's what's up," he said.

Derwin stayed at Janay's place long enough to blaze through several levels of the video game and finish the bacon sandwich Janay made for him.

Before he left, Derwin visited DJ in his room. The kid was knocked out and sprawled on his back against the mattress, arms and legs in a wild position. As Derwin bent to kiss DJ's forehead, his son stirred and opened his eyes.

"Daddy," he said, barely above a whisper. "I knew you'd come and chase the monsters away."

Derwin felt wave of pride and awe and overwhelming love rise up within him.

"You know it! Daddy will _always_ be here for you. Don't you ever worry about that."

DJ nodded and then turned over to his right side, curled up, and went back to sleep. Derwin kissed him on the forehead and watched him sleep for a while before leaving the room.

By the time he made it home, he felt that his brief time at Janay's had gone a long way toward repairing the riff he caused.

When Derwin walked into his living room, Melanie was nonchalantly flipping through a magazine while sitting at the kitchen table.

_Frontin'._

Derwin knew his wife had been pacing a hole in the carpet. She'd probably stopped herself from texting and calling him at least twenty times. She might have even gotten in her car and driven around Janay's block—so eager to find out what happened.

She kept still but her eyes stared with so much energy he was surprised she didn't leap out of her seat.

"Hey you," he said, smiling. In one of his jersey's and some khaki shorts, she'd traded her football wife bling and pizzazz for the toned down, regular ol' Mel he'd fallen in love with.

"Hey." She closed the magazine. Her eyes grew as large as a doe's. "How'd it go?"

"After the way I've been acting lately, better than I deserved."

She sat forward eager to hear the story. "So, what happened?"

Derwin sat down next to his wife. Slid the chair close. "I told them the truth about why I was buggin.'"

Melanie's eyes softened, grew worried. "W-what did you say?" She swallowed and waited for the rest.

"I said . . . that having some dude who is not me, hangin' with DJ, playin' with DJ, and sharing special moments with DJ had me twisted."

Melanie blinked. He saw the relief washing over her beautiful face. "So, this whole thing . . . it wasn't about Janay?"

"Part of it, maybe. But it's mostly about me feeling like I'm being replaced as a dad."

Melanie slid him a curious glance. "Part of it, huh?"

"Come on, Mel. A very small part."

"Like, how small?"

"I'll say . . . 96 percent DJ, 4 percent Janay."

"Thank, God," she said, pushing up the sky in celebration.

"Uh, I _am_ going through somethin' here."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry. But Derwin you have to know that no one can replace you as DJ's father."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. At least my mind knows. It's going to take a little time for the rest of me to catch up."

"Well, I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

He slipped his arm around her shoulder. Pulled her close. "What I _need_ is to tackle item number two."

"What?"

"Right before I left. You said there were two things I could do."

"Oh . . . that."

He lifted her easily from the chair and slid her into his lap. His arousal built steadily, the way it always did for her. "Yeah that. I already took care of number one."

Melanie snuggled close, kissed him deeply. Made him groan urgently. "I know exactly what you want," he said, voice deepened by lust and longing.

"Good," she said, kissing his neck and caressing his arms. "Just one more, and then I promise I'm checking myself into designer bag rehab."

"What?" Derwin pulled back. But just barely. Melanie had him in a tight and serious embrace. He could hardly concentrate.

"Just one more, Birkin. Then I promise, I'll go cold turkey.

"Mel—" he started to protest. She caught his rebuttal in her mouth and kissed him furiously. As her lips worked down his chest. He realized that he could deny her nothing. He especially couldn't deny her the love and respect of a good husband. They both were works in progress, and their marriage deserved the best their love could give.

"Okay," he said, as Melanie devoted all her attention to his most sensitive area. "Just one more designer bag."

THE END


End file.
